Home from the Doctors
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Kankuro and Kiba... Well I wanted Naruto... But I felt that Kankuro fit in a little more than Naruto a depressing but Noble sacrifice... It's short and It's my first so shhh.


**Who want's Leon to write his first one shot? Oooh. Me! me! Pick me!That was a retoricle. Oh... So... There are many spelling errors that the computer refused to fix... So get over it and tell me what you think...Kinda depressed that Naruto and Kiba aren't here...Cry face. So I'm writing a new semi long story about Itachi and Naruto. But here's the cool thing... They have tails good Idea or no? And those of you reading the day of release the Konoha high chapter will be uploaded... As soon as yours truly writes it... **

Kankuro Watched as Kiba tried to walk home after just being able to insisted that he bring Kiba home, to make sure he got there 'Safely'. Kiba knew what Kankuro wanted he could smell it on him as they walked side by side, Kiba stumbled over himself and fell to the floor. Kankuro ran to the boy's side. "Are you okay, Here let me carry you" He reached his hand for Kiba's neck and legs but were slapped away by a pissed off Kiba." I can walk fine, I just tripped" "Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Kankuro said with a small grin on his face that was overshadowed with sadness to see his crush like this. "I like it rough" Kiba retorted playfully.

He pulled Kiba over his shoulder but Kiba continued to struggle and squirm. "Hey calm down!" "I like it rough, so you're gonna get used to it!" Kiba exclaimed blushing slightly as he taunted Kankuro. Kiba realized that Kankuro was staring at his backside so he decided to have a little fun.  
Kiba started shaking his hips and moaning slightly. Kankuro thrusted his hips at nothing; He was getting excited. Kiba stopped when he heard Kankuro moan and grinned smugly;hidden behind Kankuro's shoulder.

They made it to Kiba's house in silence and shared blush. "Oi,You got a key? It's locked" Kiba snaked a hand into his pocket and grabbed a key from it. He pulled it out and played with Kankuro more by rubbing his hand slowly over his butt beofore reaching further. Kankuro decided to meet half way and rubbed his hand against Kiba's butt before grabbing the key from his hand. "Hey watch it!" Kiba scolded.

Kankuro made his way inside and layed Kiba on the large couch in front of the door. Knakuro sat down in a chair next to the couch. Kankuro sat there for hours staring at the supposidly sleeping Inuzuka . He heard a sigh coming from the dog boy. "Rrrg. Kankuro I can't sleep" "Oh really" His voice smooth and relaxing. "Want me to help a little?" Kiba was confused "?" Kankuro walked over and pulled his shirt off. "K-Kankuro what..What are you doing?" Kiba's voice failed him as he observed the built chest of the Puppet master. Kankuro walked even closer to the boy on the couch who only stared. "Still want my help?" Kankuro asked. His voice made Kiba melt onto the couch. "I asked you a question" He said more firmly before taking a step back. Kiba whimpered "No! I mean yes!"

Kankuro smirked, before walking even closer. He repated his question several times before he ended up in front of the boy, he was only in his boxers. He lost his self control and got on top of Kiba.  
He grabbed both his hands and held them above his head on the arm rest of the couch, before pulling him into a Kiss. Kiba froze, Kankuro started biting and licking his lips. Kiba got the hint and hesitently opened his lips for the taller man on top of him. Kankuro darted his toungue inside the mouth below him. Kiba moaned a squirmed he ended up squirming his hips into Kankuro's he felt the hardness of Kankuro who moaned at the feeling. Kiba smiled in the kiss as he continued to rub each others hips.

Kankuro explored the Dogboys mouth. Kankuro pulled out of it to catch his breath but instead of getting another heated kiss he nibbled on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba moaned loudly and bucked his hips which got him a moan from the boy above him.

Kankuro opened his mouth wide and bit down hard on Kiba's shoulder which got him a loud yelp in return. "What are you doing?" Kiba winced as he bit down harder, a sharp breath escaping his mouth.  
"Mine" Was Kankuro's answer as he started licking the blood that came from his shoulder.

Once all the blood was cleaned, Kankuro ripped Kiba's shirt off of him. "You could have just taken it off. You know?" Kiba asked sarcastically. "You said you liked it rough" Kankuro said in a low raspy voice. Kankuro continued to undress Kiba until they were both in boxers. "Are you sure you want this?" Kankuro asked pulling up from another kiss. "You said I was yours so you can do _WHATEVER_ you want to me" His voice sweeter and more emphazied on whatever.

Kankuro straddled Kiba's legs and started biting his neck down to his chest and licking inbetween his collar bones. He went over and started licking Kiba's perky nipple. Another moan escaped Kiba's mouth. Kankuro started playing with the neglected nipple with his hand.

Kankuro let go of the nipple and started licking down Kiba's chest leaving small marks and hickies as he got lower. He came across Kiba's belly button and started licking the small trail of hair below it. He continued this while he scooted the boxers Kiba was wearing. Only to be smacked in the face with a hard erection. Kankuro pulled up from Kiba. "Is someone happy to see me?" Kankuro said smugly. Kiba let out a quick sorry. Kankuro licked the slit of Kiba's erection getting another squirm and buck of his hips into Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro placed his hands on Kiba's hips so he didn't choke on the Hard flesh in front of him.

Kankuro pulled Kiba into his mouth until he touched the back of his throat. "-Kankuro" Kankuro started humming and bobbed his head up and down, after a few more head thrusts Kiba started screaming his name louder "Kankuro...I'm gonna!" Kiba didn't finish his statement before he came into Kankuro's mouth which he happily swallowed but partly leaked out of his mouth. He cleaned up the remainder of Kiba's cum with his tounge beofore putting three fingers to Kiba's mouth. They sat on his swollen lips for a few moments. "Suck dog!" "Why?" He answerd definetly. "So you don't bleed from you ass and hopefully be able to sit right in a week" Kankuro retorted matter o' factly.  
Kiba run a hand down Kankuro's chest.

"I told you I liked it rough didn't I?" Kiba asked sweetly. Kankuro grew a mischevios smirk on his face. "If your lucky it'll be two weeks" Kankuro added before pulling Kiba's legs onto his shoulder.  
Kankuro placed the head of his erection at Kiba's entrance. He pulled in a few inchs with a thrust and continued until all 9 inches were inside of Kiba's tight ring of muscles. Kiba screamed his name loudly at the new feeling. Kankuro sat still for a moment waiting for Kiba to adjust before getting a cold "Move" which Kankuro happily obliged to.

Kiba's mixed moans of faster or harder, and Kankuro filled Kiba's demands until he was pounding Kiba as fast and hard as he could. Meanwhile Kankuro was getting hard again and stroked himself in time with Kankuro's another minute of constant thrusting Kiba came all over his chest some of it reaching his face and all over his chest. He continued his stream with a few pulses until he was empty again. Kankuro was moaning louder from the contractions in Kiba's insides after a few more thrusts he came into Kiba but stayed in him. The warm liquid seeping out of his pulsating hole and down his back. Kankuro pulled out and put his hand in the liquid on Kiba's chest . "Hungry already?" Kiba asked looking at the boy playing with his chest. Kankuro let out a small nope before tracing patterns on Kiba's chest. When he pulled a hand away he looked down at his chest. In the crusting white liquid it read Kankuro. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. "Mine" Kankuro growled. Before pulling out and wrapping the small boy in his arms and going to sleep.

***How was that? It sucked first one shot...Don't judg**e.


End file.
